


【希寡】Instinct

by HoursHunter



Series: Fuck'em All [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 忙得昏天暗地的指挥官，接到了罗曼诺夫打来的私人电话。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Series: Fuck'em All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	【希寡】Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> * 旧文重修

希尔是被罗曼诺夫打来的私人电话惊醒的。

年轻的指挥官仍旧保持着最低限度的警觉，睁开眼时身体已经摆出了本能的防御姿势——对着亮着的台灯和显示着02:13的电子钟，以及开着十几个工作窗口的电脑屏幕——显得稍微有点蠢。一秒还是半秒过后她放松了绷紧的肌肉，转而伸手揉了揉眉心，内心毫无波动地想着自己打的这个盹浪费了多少时间。

_大概两个小时左右。_ 寇森在午夜时分给她发了一封邮件。希尔简单扫了一眼，眉毛皱一皱，顿时觉得有些头疼。

夜风有点凉，她忽然莫名打了个冷颤。希尔伸手去拉椅背上的大衣，再披过来，脑后仍然混沌一片。嘴唇干得有些发烫，她举杯抿了一口凉透的咖啡——大概是用脑过度，有些发烧。她按了按额头，一边漫不经心地判断着，一边先给寇森回了封“已收到”的回复。

响过一轮的手机还在不依不饶地震动。希尔盯着显示着“无号码”的手机屏幕，脑中快速筛过一遍信息：首先肯定不是公事，否则响的号码会是另一个；但若说是私事就很微妙，毕竟彼此现在都在任务中。罗曼诺夫的确会在空闲时发几条调情的暧昧讯息，希尔偶尔会回，但对方这么直接打过来倒是从来没有过。

而且依据她刚收到的消息看，她肯定罗曼诺夫现在没有那么空闲。

虽然希尔也不是完全无辜。她真正专注于工作时会直接关闭私人号码——所以在不小心睡过去前，数星期以来都在高强度工作的神盾副局兼总指挥官确实抱着那么一点点“漫漫长夜，报告配公文不如调情佐佳人”的心态去打开私人通讯的。

当然，这种事即使在心里希尔也不会承认的。

_Anyway._ 希尔自己都没意识到她换了更为放松的姿势窝在扶手椅里，在台灯柔和的光线下失去了平日凌厉的姿态，整个人看起来暖洋洋的。“嘿，”她没戴蓝牙，只松松地把电话撑在耳边，清清冷冷的口吻，声音却放得很轻，带着点刚清醒的哑，“怎么了，有什么事吗？”

当一个人的对外形象成为定式时，只要表现得稍稍有所不同，就很容易令人察觉。黑寡妇在察觉变化方面本来就是翘楚，更何况对象还是“那个希尔”。

罗曼诺夫停了停，低沉地笑两声：“没事就不能打电话给你吗，玛丽亚？”

通话品质不算太好，对面有些嘈杂，能听到风声和车鸣，但还是没能阻止希尔听到这句话时心底一软。希尔一边注意着对方背景的白噪音，一边猜测着她正在哪里，又在做什么：“我没记错的话，你现在应该忙着跟自称钢铁侠的花花公子调情或是上床。”

她说着危险的话，口吻却仍然坦率又正直：“任务目标的生日晚宴，喝点酒，跳个舞，再递个暗示，最后送张房卡。应该是天赐良机，不是吗？”

连续两个“Should be”明显意有所指，不过罗曼诺夫完全不接茬。

“哇哦，你这么懂，不如你上？”她的声音听起来很是愉快，“但不得不承认，史塔克出乎我意料的专情，其他女人都是逢场作戏，只对波茨小姐是真爱——所以很遗憾，玛丽亚，你这种高冷冰山成功率只会比我更低。”

“你很失望吗，罗曼诺夫？”指挥官跟着轻笑起来，不自觉地再往椅子里躺了躺，“是因为黑寡妇有史以来第一次遭遇勾引失败的挫折，还是单纯因为没能体验和多金总裁的一夜情？”

她顿了一下，再补充的话就是毋庸置疑的调侃了：“如果以派珀做标准，那我想高冷冰山还是比卖弄风情的蜘蛛更有机会。”

“可去你的吧，希尔。”罗曼诺夫大笑起来，“神盾里公认性冷淡的希尔副局哪来的自信？”

“哦？”挖坑给自己跳的黑寡妇还挺少见，“你真的觉得我性冷淡？”

“至少我差点就失败了，”挖坑是当然是为了把对方踢进坑里，“说你热情就太假了，我不撒这么蹩脚的谎。”

“那真可惜，现在失败的对象是史塔克，自尊心被打击了吗？”

“首先，我没勾引史塔克，不存在失败这种说法，”罗曼诺夫压低的嗓音还带着笑，“其次，黑寡妇比你想象中要专情，任务里的调情都是逢场作戏，只对一座冰山是真爱，我也没有办法。冰山型在间谍里的适性真的很低，是你赚到。”

她故意停顿了几秒，另一边的希尔没反击，只很轻微地呼吸了一声，是那种在电话里不会注意到的程度。但希尔的确沉默了，罗曼诺夫便在没人看见的这一头眨了眨眼睛，唇角勾一个笑，继续用惯常的、亦真亦假的口吻乘胜追击几句真心话：“最后，评估钢铁侠的上床技术不是我的工作，而且我相信他不会比你好，所以没有必要。连任务内容都搞不清楚的指挥官，不如还是递个辞职信算了？”

希尔单手撑着额，面对对方猝不及防的告白毫无防备，整个人安心得简直可以就地拖出去埋了。神盾的年轻副局在工作情况下还能这么松懈的时候不多，不如说是第一次，虽然这个锅要给黑寡妇扛一半，毕竟任务中直接接到这种电话也是头一遭——罗曼诺夫到底哪来的功夫和情趣又瞎说一堆真假难辨的情话？

她摇摇头，在心里叹了一声。

“我没写过吗？被驳回了而已。”希尔的感情表露向来不如罗曼诺夫直接，于是一如既往地选择回避，只挑了最后的问句，有些无奈地反问回去。也许是被黑寡妇的真情告白迷了心窍，又或许低烧的确影响了她的反应力，希尔的嗓音低低哑哑的，是放弃掩饰疲惫的样子：“你要是能说服弗瑞批准我的请辞，我会很感谢的。”

“别傻了，玛丽亚。”黑寡妇笑一声，口吻却是在安抚对方，“就算批准通过，出不了三天你就会回到总部跪求任务。”

“要看是什么任务了。要是现在这样，我宁可回去当兵。”话筒对面的噪音忽然静下来，而后是类似刷电梯卡的电子音。希尔揉了揉太阳穴，感到体温上升的趋势有些不太妙，便伸手去够桌子上的消炎药：“说真的，答应弗瑞做他的副手可能是我人生里最坏的决定。”

都多少年了，神盾最高层的关系依然忠诚到底却又糟糕透顶。

罗曼诺夫其实一直都觉得希尔不适合这种交涉工作。希尔的确擅长因势利导，但谈判是政客的把戏，而她在谈判席上的思维更接近战术指挥。希尔向来都以全面胜利为目的，在谨慎的推进中一步步亮出底牌，直到将对手彻底击溃——但过分一针见血和不留余地则太容易激怒对方导致破局，虽然无论弗瑞还是希尔好像都无所谓就是了。

弗瑞和罗曼诺夫在纽约市做钢铁侠的保姆时，希尔已经在华盛顿特区同军政高层就钢铁战甲的安全协定僵持了快一个月。罗斯将军本来就是根难啃的骨头，塔伯特又在年初升了五星上将，正是春风得意，更加软硬不吃；加之史塔克从来不知道低调为何物，越发让谈判难以进行。

尽管希尔的确对弗瑞的计划颇有微词，但这种交给神盾还是交给军方的选择题根本就无需考虑。

这还只是神盾副局工作清单中的一项。有可靠来源指出罗斯将军在去年绿巨人的实验失败后，仍然在秘密调测伽马射线的浓度值，她需要确认这件事的真实性；神盾局在印度发现了班纳博士的踪迹，但浩克的相关文件仍旧握在军方手中；以及，钢铁侠的评估虽然由弗瑞和黑寡妇执行，但后勤部分仍由寇森回报给她做统筹。

待定事项里最紧急的会议发言稿她正在准备，成堆的工作摆在眼前，希尔长长地叹一口气，将视线转移到电脑屏幕上来。

罗曼诺夫饶有兴味的声音还在耳畔。“我能理解，光是他上次把我们两个的休假对开这件事就够让我记个一百年了，”对面的背景音只剩下罗曼诺夫自己的脚步声，“我猜他是故意的。”

“他一定是故意的。”

希尔笑了笑，抬眼看了时间，凌晨两点过半。能听到对方的声音是很不错，但该做的工作还是得做。希尔坐直了些，鼠标指针在寇森的信件叙述上划过，决定提醒对方结束对话。“虽然我不是很清楚为什么任务目标的家都被炸了，卧底的特工还有时间打私人电话，”她的嗓音恢复了一如既往的漠然，仿佛刚才的疲倦从未存在，“但我的时间额度已经花光了——所以下次总部见了，罗曼诺夫？”

史塔克的生日晚宴被两台钢铁战甲炸得一塌糊涂，以寇森的回报来看，场面还颇为失控。罗德中校拿到了一台战甲，具体状况她没有看到详细汇报，动机和损害还不明朗。史塔克工业的场面控制跟她无关，但后天面对军政方的发言稿和谈判策略又要一改再改了，毕竟塔伯特一直对私人武装有着近乎偏执的嫌恶。

希尔敲击着桌板，在下一息敏锐地察觉到有人接近门廊。

是脚步声。

——然而却极度熟悉到有些不可思议。

她反射性地去摸桌底的枪，准备挂掉电话：“我再跟你联络，Nat. ”

“别那么急，”在希尔收线的前一秒，罗曼诺夫笑起来的那把魅惑嗓音与门后音调重叠，“我肯定我带来的情报能让你好好休息一晚上——所以开一下门吧，玛丽亚？”

*****

纽约到华盛顿特区约一小时的航程，如果以神盾标准空客的速度估算，只需要37分钟。罗曼诺夫大约是在离希尔住处三个街区时给她拨的电话，无论时间上还是通话时的环境音都大致吻合。人都来了再说什么都是多余，指挥官挑个眉，抱臂倚在墙侧，好整以暇地等着对方提供解释。

眼前的红发女人仍然穿着宴会上的晚裙，黑色丝袜包裹着圆润丰满的小腿，唇釉的颜色是比她的发色再亮一度的红。翡翠般的绿眼睛兴味盎然地盯着她，少顷慢悠悠地踱步过去，抬臂勾了对方的颈，指腹在希尔的下巴弧线上摩挲了一圈，便是一个吻。

希尔没拒绝。唇齿交缠的触感令人着迷，罗曼诺夫的舌挑动着希尔口腔内壁的软肉，后者追过去捕捉，最后纠缠着在狭小又滚烫的舞台上一起舞蹈。罗曼诺夫吻吻她嘴角， _你有点发烧_ ，声音很模糊。希尔答她， _用脑过度，一点点_ 。脑后那根弦突然间又绷紧了，不知道是因为吻还是因为发烧，也许是两者都。

那人一手勾着希尔肩臂，一手去环指挥官的腰，手掌拨开衬衫，贴紧那块高热的体温，希尔便发出一声意味不明的闷哼。 _出点汗就好了。_ 黑寡妇笑得很哑，希尔偏头避过那双又要迎上来的唇，用食指贴上去，是一个温柔的噤声动作， _我吃了药，_ 希尔勾一勾唇， _先说正事。_

“还说你不是性冷淡。”绿眼睛眨一眨，罗曼诺夫张口去含希尔指尖。后者依旧一副正直模样，安之若素地看着对方探出舌舔过她的手指，咬一咬她的关节，眼神透亮如湖水。赤裸裸的勾引。

希尔偏过头去，用唇去蹭对方的额角。“念在今晚我都开机接了你电话的份上，”指挥官的私人号码并没有那么好打，“别为难我。”

要让希尔承认想念很困难，但这种程度已经足够令罗曼诺夫满意了。总是严肃冷漠的指挥官，只在她面前步步妥协，一退再退。她忍不住笑起来，低头埋进希尔颈窝，去咬跳动的颈动脉：“罗德中校拿到钢铁战甲、研发战争机器，是弗瑞临时策划的内容之一，你不用担心。”

希尔皱了皱眉，沉默了数秒钟，将局势整理一遍：“Got it. ”

她立刻就猜测到神盾拉拢军方的用意，他们有可能达成了协议，如此一来后天的会议很有可能只是走个过场。虽然弗瑞的兴之所至还是令人头痛，具体情况需要更详细的确认，但事情的棘手程度几乎是瞬间降了两个量级。

罗曼诺夫意味深长地笑了一声，摸了摸希尔还有些发烫的脸，直接伸手挑开她领口：“来证明你不是性冷淡吧，副局长？”

“你说呢？”

怀里的人一副不达目的不罢休的诱惑姿态，副局长无奈地挑一挑眉，伸手拉开了罗曼诺夫晚裙的拉链。

衣物在拥吻中件件落地，她们自门厅吻到卧房，希尔在床边一推，罗曼诺夫便软在被单里。黑色丝袜卷到脚踝，罗曼诺夫看着在床边有些放空的指挥官，便抬腿一勾把人拉到身前，那汪碧绿眼波似水：“烧傻了？”希尔反应过来，用肩膀制住身下的人，用舌去堵她的口，手掌卡进她的腿心，隔着布料去按那一处，再撕开内裤触到湿热的入口，动作行云流水：“不至于。”

希尔的唇侧一侧，去挑弄红发间小巧的耳垂，听见对方嘶气的喘息，又模糊道：“操你是本能。”

时至今日，希尔仍然难以置信她们的关系竟然走到了这个地步。招安黑寡妇原本只是她的任务，只是年轻的副手刚上任时被弗瑞赶鸭子上架烧的第一把火，在彼此怀疑和试探再到建立信任的过程中，她一直恪守着立场平等的最低底线，也本该止步于最低底线。

黑寡妇是神盾权限最高的外勤特工，在未来的计划里占有特殊地位，彼时罗曼诺夫在敖德萨重伤落海的消息甚至惊动了弗瑞。希尔当时在德州处理变种人的问题，被弗瑞紧急从会议里叫走，十分钟后她就登上了飞往乌克兰的神盾战机。百年间谍不会轻易死亡，又即使真的死了，以希尔副局的立场而言本来也不甚要紧，特工都是消耗品，即使再贵重再有价值，空缺的位置也总有下一个人去填补。舷窗外飞掠过一片黑森林，希尔莫名想起那双绿眼睛，记忆回溯到数年之前的初次见面，她对迷失方向的百年间谍说：你的时间还有很长。

希尔在长达十小时的飞行中骤然陷入了无可言说的焦躁里。

让黑寡妇差点死去的是刚从九头蛇基地里解冻的巴基·巴恩斯，但这是再几年之后的后话了。落地之后希尔没去探望仍在昏迷的百年间谍，带领几个分队迅速清理了残留的痕迹，去给罗曼诺夫失败的护卫任务扫尾。乌克兰是敏感的地方，红房旧址便在这个国家境内，花的时间比预计的更长，因此先苏醒的反倒是重伤的秘密特工。而希尔直到工作彻底结束才终于第一次走进那间医疗舱。罗曼诺夫正在翻一本与黑寡妇身份极度不符的俄国诗集，看着希尔走近了，在她旁边坐下，便笑一笑：“我还以为任务失败的特工不配得到指挥官的关心。”

希尔偏过头，嗓音仍旧冷静：“意外在所难免。”

罗曼诺夫意味不明地嗯了一声，倾身过去，试图看清那双冰色的眼。希尔确然有些心神不宁，面对危险的距离仍然强自镇定，而黑寡妇的嗓音就贴在她的耳畔，重复着她上一句的话：“意外在所难免。”

一个意料之中又意料之外的吻。

而在短暂又漫长的停顿过去，希尔回吻了她。

_——_ _这是本能。_

_年轻的、原始的、压抑良久而骤然爆发的本能。_

除此之外，希尔也不知道能用什么去解释。黑寡妇是她招募进来的，她是前俄国特工的直接上级。距离最初的相遇三年有余，奉命亲密共事的时间里，年轻的指挥官知道伟大的黑寡妇无所不能，却也知道脆弱的黑寡妇其实一无所能。

她见过这双眼睛不同的绿，危险的泛着杀意的芒草绿，暧昧的真假难辨的湖水绿，绝望的压抑自己的松林绿，松懈的疏于防备的新叶绿。那一刻对方的眼光极近地同她触碰，青翠欲滴的蓬勃感情如流动的毒。罗曼诺夫的唇有些许冰凉，贴上来时希尔全身僵了那么一瞬，脑中空白一片，很快便有热意顺着脊梁骨往上蔓延。这份热意若是连希尔最引以为傲的意志力都压不下去，那么一场失控的意外的确在所难免。

唇分时罗曼诺夫低低笑了，语音模糊地道：“操我。”还未痊愈的伤员正撕扯着她的神盾制服，伸手抚摸她的锁骨。

年轻的副局闭了闭眼，舔了舔刚经过一次热吻却又开始发干的唇。

她终究在游戏里沦陷，被兽性的本能驾驭，局面便一发不可收拾。

往事荒诞不堪，希尔还发着低烧，目光带点软，吻触有点烫，总是稍低一度的体温此刻像一团茫然无措的火。罗曼诺夫的双腿水蛇般缠上那人的腰，有些嘶哑地叫了声她的名字，顺水推舟地将士兵的欲望烧成烈焰。紧致瘦削的两具身体湿漉漉地交合，湿气来源于被体温蒸发的薄汗，淌到小腿肚的流水，还有水光自彼此微张的双口中滑落，又很快被彼此舐去。希尔咬着她饱满水润的唇，弧线美好的下巴，吞咽的喉头，挺立的乳尖，手腕一抖，双指便撞进了更深的地方。

罗曼诺夫意识到希尔正在她体内，抽插的速度又急又快，拉出手指时的水声泛滥得一塌糊涂。罗曼诺夫弓着背，空虚地喘，呼吁继续，希尔沿着她的嘴角一路吻下去，分开她反射性合拢的双腿，用唇与舌去填补。黑寡妇惊叫一声，将腿间那颗头颅压到最底。高潮便如愿降临。

希尔又往上吻回去，舔过她的腿间，腰窝，细长的小肚脐，吻上来时蓝眼睛很松懈，唇角还沾着属于她的水光。

每当希尔给她口交时，罗曼诺夫都会想起她们的第一次。年轻正直的副局曾告诉过她时间还有很长，可她苏醒之后忽然觉得也许也没有那么长，劫后余生的情绪压不下去，直接促使她采取了最简单粗暴的勾引手段——而罗曼诺夫自己都没想到它竟然成功了。

在神盾秘密的据点里，在她的病床上，克制的小孩在放纵过后神情松懈从她腿间抬起脸，困惑又无措地皱着眉。黑寡妇便用还受着伤的手去挑她下颔，给她一个极致温柔的吻。

唇与舌温和地缠绵着，希尔发出一个模糊的音节：“Nat… ”看上去是要说些什么的样子，名字念出口，却没有了下一句。

黑寡妇听清那个柔软得不可思议的昵称就失了神，一时之间竟分不清究竟是谁在勾引谁。她伸手抚过希尔的脸，看进那双蓝眼里，低哑地念了一句诗，用的是俄语：“ _此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意_ _*_ _。_ ”

希尔咬了咬她下唇，罗曼诺夫从回忆里回来，用指腹勾着希尔熟悉的眉眼，语焉不详道：“你在勾引我。”

希尔耸了耸肩：“之前还有人说我性冷淡。”

“噢，你知道你性冷淡的样子简直性感得要命吗？”

“……别闹。”

罗曼诺夫大笑出声：“看，就是这个表情。”

退烧药的效力上来，希尔有点倦意，嗓音闷闷的：“低级趣味。”

“觉得你性感你还说我低级趣味？”

罗曼诺夫抹了抹希尔额头的薄汗。希尔退烧了，她抱着指挥官团进了被单里，避免真正的感冒。后者懒懒地任她摆弄，手指卷着黑寡妇一缕红色的发：“就事论事，只和性感的人上床不是肤浅的低级趣味吗？”

“别搞错了，”黑寡妇纠正道，“我是只和你做爱。”

在第一次之后，她们的肉体关系维持了很长一段时间，而对那些细微的、深层的变化都心照不宣地保持沉默。

不限地点，无论是各自的公寓或办公室，廉价摩铁或高级酒店，神盾基地里的仓库，战机上的驾驶舱；也不限时间，无论在任务里或休假中，周一的晚上，周四的下午，周六的凌晨，两三个月一次或者一夜七次，随心所欲毫无规律。罗曼诺夫踩在指挥官原则允许的最低底线上，争分夺秒地将彼此的欲望统统交付。情事不全由希尔主导，兴之所至时黑寡妇把指挥官拷在床上，看着蓝眼睛从一贯冷漠和正直过渡成只曝露在她眼前的茫然和柔软，听着克制的嗓音从压抑的呻吟逐步放大成欢愉的浪叫，直到连声音都沙掉。罗曼诺夫盯着她们散落一地的衣物有些走神： _此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。_

每一次结束过后她都会在心里默念，直至这一次的希尔却猝不及防地触到了危险的界限：“所以我们就是这样了？”那嗓音有些被喊破了，却依旧带着希尔式的冷静。

罗曼诺夫给她递水，去解手铐：“这样是怎么样？”

希尔轻笑一声，揉了揉僵硬的手腕：“合拍的炮友，固定的床伴？”

罗曼诺夫知道正确答案是什么。她只要游刃有余地点头，再把所有的事归因于欲望，一切的变化都会重置回安全区。黑寡妇停了很久，最后却轻轻摇了摇头：“不。”

她伸手牵起希尔的手掌，按在自己心脏的地方。

“It's not just about fucking. ”

黑寡妇再度停了停：“I am making love with you. ”

“ **Me too. ”**

有些滚烫的吻触落在额头，希尔简单直截的回答与彼时别无二致，令罗曼诺夫差点没能分清自己是在刚表明心迹的过去，还是相爱已久的现在。罗曼诺夫蹭了蹭希尔的脸，心脏被汹涌的安定感淹没。

“弗瑞知道你过来吗？”

希尔刚问出口就觉得是句废话，果然一抬眼便看到了罗曼诺夫笑嘻嘻的脸：“没有。他需要知道吗？”

算了，任务中溜班这种事黑寡妇也不是第一次干，包庇她的自己某种意义上也是她的共犯。反正这次钢铁侠的招募是弗瑞做主，而弗瑞纵容黑寡妇的程度比她还过分得多。希尔叹了口气。

“你大半夜飞过来，我猜你天亮之前还得飞回去，”她瞥了眼床头显示3:47的电子钟，“就为了这种事？”

“是啊。”

罗曼诺夫满不在乎地承认了：“我以为任务间隙偷情是我们都喜好的情趣和传统。”

“不，喜欢在任务间隙偷情的只有你。”希尔干净利落地把锅甩了回去，“你知道我现在忙得很。”

“所以我告诉你了一个能让你不那么忙的消息。”

“…Nat. ”

面对希尔怀疑的蓝眼睛，罗曼诺夫笑得懒洋洋的，摆出一副清白无辜的模样。两人这么对望了半晌，希尔再度无奈地叹了口气。“打电话不是你的风格，用情报换时间的做法虽然很聪明，但这本来就是你或弗瑞要告诉我的公事，”指挥官揉了揉那头在她胸前磨蹭的红发，“所以你火急火燎地跑来找我，是发生了什么吗？”

“天啊，玛丽亚。”罗曼诺夫几乎是大笑了，“真的没什么。”

她伏在希尔的胸口，听见那里真实的心跳，嗓音放得很低：“就是今晚史塔克问我，如果今晚是我最后一次生日派对，我会做什么。”

“你怎么说？”

“ **和最想要的人，做最想做的事。** ”

同样是距离死亡最近的前后时刻，答案不会有所不同。她们同时想起第一次的时候，想起在相似场景下被彼此引爆的本能，于是不约而同笑起来。

希尔低下头，亲上了最近的温度：“但那不是你的生日派对，更不是最后一个。”

“是啊。”她回吻着，“所以单纯只是今晚我想和最想要的人，一起做最想做的事罢了。”

“愿望达成了吗？”

“虽然天还没亮，但我不能要求刚退烧的性冷淡太多，不是吗？”

罗曼诺夫半张脸埋在希尔怀里，嗓音含含糊糊带着笑。亲着她的人也在笑，一手扣着她的肩背，一手揉过她的双峰，贴过小腹，再度按住正逐渐濡湿的泉眼。

黑寡妇低吟一声，听见希尔软得不可思议的声音。

“没关系。”

感情才是欲望最初始的形状。而欲望即本能。

指挥官亲吻着她，手指缓慢地贯入，“和你做爱，这是本能。”

拖曳的尾音被黑寡妇的喘息声淹没。

**Author's Note:**

> * 出自俄国诗人茨维塔耶娃《我想和你一起生活》。


End file.
